


Will He or Won't He?

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Branding, Commissioned, Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: "I agreed on a single initial, ya' pervert!"Raphael is none too pleased with that branding iron.  Michelangelo and Donatello find Leonardo's possessiveness to be highly amusing.  A little idea spawned fromDonatello's Fantasy.I commissioned this piece from NeatTea as a thank you to all my watchers!  NeatTea has a unique gift for bringing a scene to life - remember that when you are looking to have someone create a fabulous piece of art.





	Will He or Won't He?




End file.
